


Forgot To Be Awesome

by CharacterArc



Category: Vlogbrothers
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2279388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharacterArc/pseuds/CharacterArc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you forget to be awesome?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgot To Be Awesome

I can feel the basement wall against my back. Nowhere left to go. “Why?” I asked, still incredulous. “You do so many good things, decreasing world suck. People like you don't _do_ things like this!”

“Don't you know?” John Green said as he slowly raised his axe, aiming for my neck. “The truth resists simplicity.”


End file.
